Unexpected Things Do Happen
by CUtopia
Summary: Severus is sat in his new classroom as Rolanda drops in, bringing more than one surprise along


Entry for the "Defense Against the Dark Arts Class" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

Assignment:

I'm sure you've all had great and awful professors for DADA before now, so you will be writing a romantic or tragic scene that takes place in a DADA class or classroom. This assignment must be under 5k and incorporate the prompts 'first,' 'text,' and 'kitten.'

Entry for the "Hogwarts Fair 2014" - Refreshment Stall

Entry for the "Pairing War Competition"

I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>Severus Snape sat in his classroom, marking the first DADA homework's of the term. The text's were horribly bad, confirming him that students were lazy kids who did not care about their education, but today this could not darken his mood. Finally he was sitting on this chair, called this classroom his own. He had always dreamed of becoming the DADA teacher and now he had reached his goal. A small grin appeared on his lips and he continued to scratch his quill over the paper to set a 'T' on the bottom.<p>

"You really should think about some decorations."

Severus did not look up, he was not even greatly surprised by the sudden appearance of the other person.

"Sod off, Rolanda."

"Seriously, your taste is horrible," Rolanda said, walking through the rows of empty benches towards his desk.

"What do you want, Rolanda? Some people actually have to work," Severus snarled, taking the next piece of parchment and wanted to start reading, but then he was distracted by something.

"I only wanted to see your new classroom!" she answered a little bit to innocent, her fingers lingering over the wood of his desk as she walked around it and finally sat down on the plate, her knee lightly touching his arm.

Severus gulped hard, his adam's apple bopping up as he did and he could not hold his gaze on the parchment, his eyes raked up her long legs to her slender upper body. He could not deny that his mind was racing as she leaned forward a little bit, a smile on her lips as she stated:"I think you should try some new curtains. Maybe some paint."

"W-what?" Severus asked with a hoarse voice, inhaling her sweet perfume as she came a even closer. He tried to think straight, make himself believe that this was only a prank by her, that she was trying to produce something to harass him with.

"Decorations, making this room a little bit friendlier! It does not have to be kitten pictures, but some..."

Rolanda stopped in mid-sentence, looking around, obviously realising the way she was sitting on the desk and she jumped as if something had burned her, backing up fast while shock was painted to her face.

"Oh my... this... I... I did not meant to...," she stuttered, blushing heavily as she stumbled against the wall and Severus hurried to get up. Rolanda drove her hand through her blonde hair, shaking her head squeaking:"Why didn't you say something?"

"I... I was... distracted? I mean, why do you come in here and... I am trying to work here!"

They stared at each other, both starting to be furious: Rolanda, because she felt that Severus was always letting her do things that were embarrassing and Severus because he hated it when she interrupted him from his work.

"Could... could we please erase this incident? I will give you anything," Rolanda pleaded and Severus gave her his usual crooked grin, moving closer to her.

"Hm... why should I do that, Rolanda? You know how much fun it will be to make fun of you in front of the whole faculty, how much I enjoy it."

Rolanda nervously licked her lips and tried her best puppy eyes while she reached out, saying:"Because I hope, no, I know that somewhere deep under your cold, sarcastic façade lives a warm heart that craves to be friendly."

Her fingers touched his chest and Severus felt a tingle in his stomach. Instinctively he reached up, covering her hand with his own, gently squeezing his thumb over her soft skin. Their gazes locked, gold against black, and his forehead touched hers, creating a magical moment. Time seemed to slow down as their lips slowly brushed against each other, hesitatingly, tentative and soft, until he added more pressure, cupping her cheek with his free hand while the other one still held hers against his chest.

Kissing Rolanda caused neatly hidden emotions to boil up inside of him and he could not believe that she was actually responding, wrapping her arm around his neck with a small sigh. He had never dared to think that she returned his feelings, which had came to his consciousness quite sudden and out of nowhere.

"No, don't stop," Rolanda whispered as he pulled back to catch his breath, giving him a small smile and she chuckled over his surprised expression. "Don't look at me like this. It was quite nice."

"_Quite_ nice? You are kidding!"

"Some snogging and you get cocky?" Rolanda grinned and winked at him, but his suddenly serious face stopped her.

"What is this, Rolanda?" he asked, feeling quite unsure about her possible answer. "I mean... we... we kissed and... and it was wonderful and... what does it mean to you?"

"What does a kiss normally mean?" She smiled softly, running her fingertips along his cheekbone. Severus could not name a single occasion in his whole life on which he had been so nervous like he was right now. His mouth felt dry and his heart was racing as he realised that this was really happening. Rolanda Hooch, beautiful, strong, independent and famous Rolanda, was implying that she had feelings for him.

Her golden eyes told him everything he needed to know and he felt incredible. Since his bitter heartbreak due to Lily he had shut himself away, believing that no one would ever see him worthy of love and that no one would make his heart feel so warm like with Lily, but somehow Rolanda had managed to crack his shell in her very own way. She was so different from Lily in some ways, but this was what had attracted him about her without himself even noting. They had made a habit of their constant banters because he felt like she was equal to him in some way, she did not back off if she hit on his hard walls.

"L-love," he finally managed to mumble. He felt the urge to say it out loud, to confess her his feelings, but something inside him seemed to hold him back. Always, he loved Lily and always would, wasn't he cheating on her with that? Severus did not wanted to betray her another time...

The sound of Rolanda clearing her throat pulled him out of his thoughts and Severus gulped as he saw the look of hurt in her beautiful eyes, a hurt he had seen before, surrounded by a hypnotising green and he decided that he did not wanted to see it again in his whole life.

"I... I love you. Even though I always act as if I am annoyed if you invade my lab, my classroom or my office I am always happy to see you and... and I tried to erase you from my mind because I never thought that we could be together, that you would never return my feelings... I have been hurt before and I only wanted to protect myself from being hurt again because this made me what I am today and..."

"Shh...," Rolanda sighed, placing a finger over his lips. "I know. It was pretty evident."

His puzzled gaze made her smile and she whispered:"I happen to be a woman, we sense things like that. And you are not the only one who had his heart broken."

"And afterwards the gentlemen's nose was surely broken too," Severus tried to ease the sudden tension, obviously succeeding as Rolanda chuckled before she nodded and leaned in to claim his lips for a ensuring kiss.


End file.
